We'll Always Have Paris
by AmeliaSvedka
Summary: A series of ONE SHOTS based on Dylan and Kelly's life together after the show.


"You're doing it wrong." Kelly hissed, 9 months pregnant.

"Well if you're such an expert get down here and put the damn crib together yourself." Dylan hissed back

"Jesus, Dylan. We don't have much time to get your damn house baby proofed." Kelly started pacing

"Kel! Chill! We'll be fine."

"And you gotta move all these leads for your guitar, I'm gonna trip over them one of these days."

"Fine." Dylan mumbled under his breath

"And don't forget-"

"Kel, shut up! I'm trying to concentrate." He interrupted her

"Not like that would help. You're a rich boy, not a handy man." Kelly scoffed

"Fine... I won't do it." He got up

"Dylan!" Her eyes widened

"You do it!" He snapped

"Are you fucking serious?"

"You either shut up and let me do it, or you do it yourself." Dylan went and grabbed a beer.

"Fine..." She folded her arms.

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I'll shut up." Kelly mumbled, sulking

"That's my girl." He grinned, trying to give her a kiss

"No, get away from me." she warned, shoving his arms away. He pulled her down with him and kept kissing her.

"That always shuts you up." He smirked, nibbling her cheek.

* * *

"Why are you dressed?" Dylan asked, as Kelly made her way from the bedroom to the living room.

"I'm... I'm going to check on the store."

"Donna said you didn't have to." Dylan warned

"Yeah but, I think someone should."

"Kel… you know you should be on bed rest."

"Dylan, pregnancy is a condition not an illness."

"Not with endometriosis it isn't." He insisited

"Dylan, come on! I really need to get out of this house."

"You're doing this on purpose." He observed her, "You're trying to go into labor."

"So what?" Kelly groaned, "I'm two weeks late, and so fed up of being pregnant and feeling ill.. I wanna fit into my old clothes... I'm tired of feeling fat."

"You look sexier than ever to me." Dylan smirked, pulling her onto the couch with him, kissing her cheek and playing with her hair.

"Dylan, please..." She begged

"Fine... but take someone with you, just incase."

"Dylan, I don't need a chaperone."

"Look, I'd go with you but I've got meetings... Please?" He asked, "I'd feel a lot better if you weren't alone."

"There's no one to come with me... David and Donna away for their one year wedding anniversary. Steve and Janet are working... "

"What about Jackie, he asked?"

"She's at... the spa." Kelly rolled her eyes

"Well... that leaves one other option..." Dylan sighed

"Dylan, no! I'd die." Kelly urged

"Come on, Kel… she's the only one I trust... and she's here for another week..." Dylan grinned

* * *

"You're about to pop at any moment." Iris chuckled, as Kelly groaned behind the counter of Donna's store. "You know, when I was pregnant with Dylan, I didn't gain much weight... I had this herbal garden, and made sure to drink this special tea that kept me calm... you should do that."

"I'll get right on it." Kelly forced a smile

"Because you look like you're carrying twins." Iris chuckled again, "And your face looks so tired... when I was pregnant I was glowing." Iris paced around the store.

"That's great, Iris..." Kelly rolled her eyes to herself.

"Have you and Dylan discussed circumcision? After all you are having a boy... and it hardly seems necessary these days."

"Dylan and I will discuss it."

"But Kelly, I-"

"Your opinion will be solicited when needed." Kelly tried to shake off her frustration.

"Kelly, ** _I_** have given birth to a boy myself..." Iris warned

"And _**I**_ am very aware that he is circumcised." Kelly couldn't help the snide remark

"That was Jack's call... unfortunately." Iris folded her arms.

"Iris... Look, I don't mean for my patience to run thin but I really have work to do."

"Well of course you do... these skimpy outfits won't sell themselves." Iris smiled

"Skimpy?" Kelly asked, biting her lip

"Well, it's no secret you and Donna followed the if you've got it flaunt it approach... Brenda was a little more... humble."

"Iris, you know what?!" Kelly began but then felt a piercing pain through her stomach. "Oh god!" Kelly gasped in pain.

"What is it, Kelly? Kelly?" Iris asked

"I'm having a contraction." Kelly could barely speak from the pain

"What?" Iris asked

"CONTRACTION!" Kelly yelled.

"Oh my god, is it that painful? Mine weren't so bad with Dylan.." Iris sighed

"Maybe it was your herbal tea." Kelly groaned sarcastically.

* * *

"Oh Kelly, there you are!" Jackie ran into the hospital room, where Kelly was laid in bed with Iris beside her.

"Did you guys call Dylan?" Kelly asked, clenching from the pain.

"He's on his way, dear." Iris assured

"Kelly, you should try sitting up" Jackie began, "It'll help with the pressure."

"No, she should lay backwards." Iris interjected, "A relaxed body ensures the baby won't be wired for stress if they're not born into a stressful environment."

"No offense, Iris. But I've had two children." Jackie exclaimed

"And I've given birth to one... naturally." Iris shot back

"Both of you, out!" Kelly snapped,

"What?" They both turned to face her.

"If you don't want your grandson born into a stressful environment then both of you get out now!"

* * *

"I'm here, I'm here!" Dylan ran over to their mothers. "What are you two doing outside? I trusted you to be with her."

"She kicked us out." Jackie sighed

"Well, who can blame her with your sit forward nonsense." Iris scoffed

"Me? Tell us another herbal tea story would ya, ya hippy!" Jackie hissed

"Don't judge me, you Beverly Hills Blonde Barbie." Iris rolled her eyes

"Never mind!" Dylan interrupted both of them, "I get it." He said before heading into the room.

* * *

"Has to be the most beautiful girl in Beverly Hills." Dylan smiled, as he headed over to Kelly's bedside, stroking her hair.

"I think your mother triggered my labour." She chuckled

"From what I heard outside, not surprised." He grinned

"Sorry Mr McKay..." Dr Long excused herself, before turning to Kelly. "We need to take you for an emergency C section, Kelly."

"What? Why?" Kelly asked

"I'm afraid, your body won't be strong enough to push."

"But... But I wanna push." Kelly pleaded nervously

"I'm sorry... we can't risk it." Dr Long assured.

"It'll be okay..." Dylan assured Kelly as they rolled her away.

* * *

"Why haven't they updated us?!" Dylan paced around the hall. "She has endometriosis... Someone should let us know everything's alright!" Dylan yelled, shivering.

"Dylan, relax." Iris pleaded

"What if something happens?" Dylan looked worried

"Dylan, come here." Jackie called him over to the bench and put her arm around him. "Everything will be okay... Just stay calm... for Kelly's sake... and your little boy." Jackie said soothingly, as Dylan teared up in her arms. That one sincere moment made Dylan and Jackie's bond stronger. Iris gazed upon them, too feeling moved by the bond, wanting to be able to comfort her son the same way.

* * *

"You okay?" Dylan whispered, heading into the room.

"I'm fine." Kelly smiled up at him. He immediately sat on the bed and kissed her softly along her lips and forehead.

"Would you like to meet your son?" The nurse asked, handing Kelly the baby.

"He looks exactly like you, Dylan." Kelly smiled

"He has your eyes..." Dylan kissed the top of her head after kissing the top of the baby's.

"Kid's got no name..." Dylan sighed, "Unless you count baby boy McKay." Dylan read his wristband.

"How about... Jack, after your father." Kelly offered

"Really?" Dylan asked, "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course." Kelly smiled at him, "But if Jackie asks, we named him after her." She joked

"Do we have a name?" The nurse asked

"Jack McKay." Kelly replied

"Jack Taylor McKay." Dylan added, looking at Kelly. "His mother's maiden name should be in there... because she's inspirational." Dylan winked at her, and Kelly beamed up at him. They shared a soft kiss, and glanced at their child.

"Can't believe we made that." Dylan's eyes lit up.

"Half you, half me..." Kelly sighed, "We're in trouble now..."


End file.
